The High Queen
by Louise Bailer
Summary: Durante a Era de Ouro, Elizabeth, uma estudante de 19 anos, é enviada a Nárnia para cumprir um destino ainda desconhecido por ela e pelos reis e rainhas. Com o tempo, essa visitante desempenha um papel crucial no desenrolar da história de Nárnia e no coração do Grande Rei.
1. Chapter 1

**I. O POÇO**

Eu estava correndo, não sabia exatamente do quê ou de quem, mas sabia que estava correndo pela minha vida. Ouvia o som dos cavalos se aproximando e tropecei, caí no barro e sujei minhas mãos, minhas calças e minhas botas. Levantei rapidamente e recomecei a correr. Eu desviava dos troncos e plantas que se encontravam em meu caminho, percebi que as árvores estavam diminuindo. Eu sabia que era estúpido correr até uma clareira, seria muito mais fácil de quem quer que estivesse atrás de mim, me alcançar. Mas simplesmente não podia parar e procurar algum lugar para me esconder. Avistei um poço antigo, já meio quebrado, bem no meio da clareira. Cheguei até ele e virei-me em direção ao som dos cascos batendo contra o chão. Eu estava perdida, eles haviam me alcançado.

Cinco homens trajados em roupas de batalha estavam montados em seus cavalos, parados a me observar. O homem que estava ao centro desceu de seu cavalo e tirou o capacete de sua armadura. Instintivamente dei um passo atrás, sentindo a pedra fria do poço em minha cintura. O homem não era feio, muito menos velho. Aparentava ter em torno de vinte e cinco anos e tinha os cabelos escuros, lisos, e a pele morena.

- O que temos aqui? - ele perguntou com um sotaque que não reconheci, mostrando seus muitos dentes em um sorriso. Os outros quatro homens também desceram de seus cavalos.

- Tão bonita - o homem continuou, aproximando-se mais - venha aqui, menina.

Por algum motivo o homem me transmitia um sentimento ruim, e eu não pude refrear o impulso de me afastar mais. E foi quando aconteceu. Eu caí dentro do poço, incapaz de me segurar com minhas próprias mãos. O poço parecia não ter fim, e quando aceitei o fato de que morreria ali mesmo, no vácuo do poço, encontrei a água.

Atingi a água com um impacto maior e mais doloroso do que havia imaginado, senti meu corpo afundar na água gelada e senti frio. Ergui os braços para cima e nadei até a superfície, de olhos fechados, pois tinha medo de abrí-los e enxergar apenas a escuridão e a sujeira que certamente havia dentro do poço. Porém, assim que alcancei a superfície e respirei fundo, uma claridade imensa penetrou em minhas pálpebras e eu abri os olhos. Estaria morta? Era a única explicação racional para o que eu via. Eu estava no meio do oceano, a água cristalina e gelada na altura de meu pescoço enquanto eu batia os pés para manter-me na superfície. Podia sentir os raios quentes de sol nos fios de meus cabelos. Não consegui refrear o impulso de nadar e rir, estava tão feliz! Se isso era a morte, eu a aceitava de bom grado.

Nunca consegui dizer ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali nadando e mergulhando, pareceu tão pouco, mas o sol já devia estar se pondo, pois uma enorme sombra bloqueou a luz gradativamente. Virei-me e olhei para cima, e qual não foi minha surpresa quando percebi que não tratava-se do pôr-do-sol, mas sim de um enorme navio cor de carvalho.

**Ps.: a história a partir de agora começará a ser narrada em terceira pessoa, de modo que todos os personagens possam ser trabalhados de igual forma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II. NÁRNIA**

O navio era cor de carvalho, com detalhes em ouro e uma enorme bandeira vermelha, com um leão dourado rugindo ao centro. Elizabeth não sabia se deveria pedir ajuda e, antes que pudesse decidir, algo a puxou para baixo d'água. A garota virou o rosto para baixo para enxergar o que a havia puxado e quando seus olhos focalizaram com dificuldade do que se tratava, a garota se desesperou e começou a espernear e tentar nadar para cima com toda a sua força. Era uma espécie de sereia, porém parecia ser parte da própria água, só se distinguiam os contornos de seu corpo metade humano, metade peixe. Após alguns segundos de infrutíferas tentativas de se libertar, Elizabeth já estava há muito sem ar e limitou-se a levantar os braços. Estava tão cansada de lutar, parecia que sua vida havia virado do avesso e se tornado um grande pesadelo. Ela já estava toda arranhada, machucada, cansada e agora também prestes a morrer afogada. Decidiu que seria melhor aceitar seu destino.

Foi quando ela percebeu que alguém havia mergulhado e nadava em sua direção. Era um homem, isso ela podia perceber. Estranhamente a criatura a soltou assim que percebeu a presença do homem, que enlaçou a cintura de Elizabeth com um braço e com o outro colocou-se a nadar. Assim que atingiram a superfície, inspiraram o máximo de ar que seus pulmões podiam suportar. A garota tossia e mal tinha forças para manter-se na superfície. O homem, percebendo isso, não a soltou. Continuou a segurá-la perto de si, com medo que ela se afogasse.

- Acha que consegue alcançar a escada se eu a ajudar? - ele perguntou ofegante, assim que ela parou de tossir. Elizabeth acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e ele a puxou até uma escada de corda que os outros tripulantes jogaram para que eles subissem.

Ele a ajudou a subir na escada e fez seu caminho até o navio atrás dela. Um rapaz ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a subir ao navio e ela aceitou. Outro lhe trouxe uma toalha branca e indicou um lugar para que ela sentasse. A garota sentou e respirou fundo inúmeras vezes, até que seu coração desacelerou e seus pulmões pararam de doer. Foi quando a luz da coerência resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. Ela acabara de subir em um navio com um grupo de homens, quando estava justamente fugindo de outro. E se esses homens, inclusive o que a socorrera, fossem como os outros?

Ela percebeu passos vindo em sua direção e o homem que a salvara ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupado - precisa de alguma coisa?

- Estou bem, muito obrigada - ela respondeu, levantando o rosto e encarando o homem pela primeira vez.

Aparentava ter entre vinte e quatro ou vinte e cinco anos, tinha os cabelos dourados em um comprimeto considerável abaixo das orelhas, uma barba por fazer e olhos muito azuis. Os olhos foram o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, pois eram de um azul extremamente claro, como se o homem possuísse o oceano em suas íris. Ele com certeza não parecia como os homens que a perseguiram. Tinha bondade em seus olhos e em sua voz. Ela não pôde evitar confiar imediatamente nele. O homem parecia ter se perdido em seus olhos também. Ele a achou realmente bonita, muito bonita, apesar dos cabelos molhados e das roupas manchadas. Ele deduziu que ela deveria estar perto dos vinte anos, tinha grandes olhos castanhos que o faziam lembrar avelãs, a pele muito branca, apesar de estar um pouco corada pelo esforço feito mais cedo, e os cabelos escuros. Não pôde deixar de notar, também, que ela possuía lábios muito rosados, e repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar prestando atenção nos lábios da garota.

- Você precisa de roupas secas - ele disse, tentando desviar seus pensamentos e seus olhos da figura da garota - Ed, consiga algumas roupas para...

- Elizabeth - ela completou, sorrindo - Elizabeth Gray.

- Para Elizabeth Gray - o homem concluiu, retribuindo o sorriso.

Alguns segundos mais tarde um rapaz de cabelos escuros, visivelmente mais novo do que o loiro, apareceu carregando algumas roupas nos braços.

- Peço perdão, Lady Elizabeth, mas só possuímos trajes masculinos a bordo - o rapaz começou - espero que não se importe.

- De maneira alguma, obrigada - ela respondeu, levantando-se e segurando as roupas.

- Eu sou Rei Edmund, a propósito - o rapaz apresentou-se, sorrindo e estendendo-lhe a mão, que ela tomou e sacudiu levemente.

- Um Rei? - Elizabeth não pôde deixar de manifestar a surpresa em sua voz.

- Milady fere meus sentimentos assim - ele disse, fingindo incredulidade, arrancando uma risada da garota.

- Peço desculpas, Majestade. Minha intenção nunca foi ferir tão _nobres_ sentimentos - ela respondeu, fazendo uma reverência. Todos notaram a entonação usada pela garota na palavra _nobres_, e desataram a rir.

- Eu realmente gostei dela - Edmund disse, sorrindo, ao homem loiro.

- Ótimo - o mais velho respondeu, com o semblante sério - mas agora ela deve se trocar, antes que fique doente. Acompanhe-me, Elizabeth.

A garota ficou espantada ao ver o tom que o mais velho havia usado com Edmund. Afinal, ele era um Rei. Até onde ela sabia, reis eram tratados com um respeito até exagerado, às vezes alguns preferiam inclusive ser tratados como deuses. Ela então pensou que Edmund deveria ser um rei melhor do que os que ela lera sobre, justamente por não considerar-se superior e permitir ser tratado de igual para igual. Ela seguiu o homem até uma pequena escada, pela qual desceram. Lá embaixo encontravam-se quatro portas de cabines, e ele dirigiu-se àquela que se encontrava ao fundo do corredor.

- Você pode usar minha cabine para se trocar - ele disse, parecendo mais tranquilo novamente - quando terminar, gostaria que subisse para que pudéssemos conversar.

- Claro - ela respondeu - não demorarei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha na cabine. Tinha uma decoração diferente, ela tinha que confessar. As paredes de carvalho eram adornadas com inúmeros escudos e espadas dourados, havia também uma enorme cama com uma colcha vermelha com detalhes em dourado e almofadas douradas. Havia uma pequena mesa de carvalho e uma poltrona vermelha. Ela trocou as roupas, que resumiam-se à uma calça de um tecido grosso de cor marrom e uma camisa de linho branca, e tentou pentear os cabelos com um pequeno pente dourado que achou em cima de uma cômoda ao lado da cama. Resolveu calçar as próprias botas, pois certamente a de nenhum homem lhe serviria. Olhou-se no enorme espelho próximo à ecotilha da cabine e decidiu que, depois de tudo o que passara, sua aparência não estava tão ruim. Saiu da cabine com as roupas sujas nas mãos, quando um tripulante passou por ela e disse que cuidaria das roupas sujas e retirou-as de suas mãos.

Quando chegou ao andar superior do navio, avistou Edmund escorado na borda do navio conversando com o homem loiro, que acenou para que ela se aproximasse.

- Bom, tenho que ver como estão as coisas. Milady - o rapaz fez uma reverência e se afastou.

A garota então escorou-se ao lado do homem e encarou o oceano azul.

- Então, Elizabeth - ele começou - como uma garota surge sozinha no meio do oceano?

- Eu não sei - ela confessou olhando-o nos olhos, e ele a encarou com uma expressão confusa - você vai me achar maluca.

- Tente - ele respondeu, pela primeira vez soando divertido.

- Eu encontrei uma bússola nos jardins de minha casa nova, e quando a girei notei que estava em um lugar diferente, haviam muito mais árvores do que eu me lembrava. Comecei a caminhar para tentar ver onde eu estava, e foi quando ouvi o som de cavalos correndo em minha direção - ela falava rápido, percebendo como tudo parecia mais estranho quando dito em voz alta - não sei o porquê, mas senti que precisava fugir. Era como se algo me dissesse que eu deveria fugir, uma voz. Corri até uma clareira, onde havia um poço e os homens me alcançaram. Eram cinco. Tentei afastar-me de um deles que havia descido do cavalo e vinha em minha direção e acabei caindo no poço. E foi assim que surgi aqui, no meio do oceano.

Ele a encarava, tentando absorver tudo o que ela havia dito.

- Eu sei, parece loucura. Mas é a verdade - ela disse, num sussurro, voltando a encarar a água que batia contra o navio - Eu acho que estou morta.

- Se estivesse morta, isso significaria que eu também estou - ele disse, aproximando-se mais dela. Elizabeth sentiu o braço quente do homem contra o seu e isso a deixou reconfortada - e eu tenho certeza absoluta de que estou bem vivo.

Ela sorriu, e então percebeu que ele a olhava como na primeira vez em que colocou os olhos nela e sentiu-se ruborizar. Ele a observava e constatava que a cada minuto que passava ele a achava mais bonita e interessante. Parecia que quanto mais conhecia dela, mais queria conhecer. Percebeu também que os cabelos dela, agora secos, eram ondas de um castanho avermelhado, muito parecido com o de Lucy, porém mais curto. Batia-lhe um pouco abaixo dos ombros, enquanto o de Lucy caía até sua cintura. Ela, por sua vez, percebeu que não sabia quem o homem era. Sentiu-se incomodada com isso.

- Ainda não sei como se chama - ela disse, encarando-o.

- Verdade, acho que estava tão interessado em saber sobre você que esqueci as boas maneiras em casa - ele disse, sorrindo - sou o High King Peter, o Magnífico.

- Podia tê-la poupado da última parte, Pete - Edmund interrompeu-os, e Elizabeth não conseguiu refrear uma pequena risada, fazendo com que Peter tirasse os olhos do outro rei e os voltasse para ela.

- Desculpe, Majestade - ela desculpou-se, temendo que ele não levasse sua risada na brincadeira do mesmo jeito que Edmund.

- Não precisa se desculpar - ele disse sorrindo, fazendo-a sentir alívio - meu querido irmão costuma fazer muito esse tipo de piada. E também não precisa me chamar de Majestade, Elizabeth. Ficaria feliz se pudesse me chamar apenas de Peter.

- Peter - ela concordou, e ele sorriu ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por ela. Era como se seus ouvidos estivessem esperando a vida inteira para ouvir isso.

- Espere só até chegarmos em Nárnia - Edmund disse, escorando-se do outro lado de Elizabeth - Lucy vai ficar louca com você.

- Lucy? - a garota perguntou.

- Nossa irmã caçula - ele respondeu - nós somos quatro, sabe? Susan é a mais velha depois de Peter, e Lucy é a mais nova.

- E elas são rainhas também?

- Sim, Susan é a Rainha Gentil, Lucy é a Rainha Valente, eu sou o Rei Justo e Peter é o Grande Rei, o _Magnífico_ - Edmund explicou, não poupando o sarcasmo em cima do título do mais velho - Nós quatro fomos coroados por Aslan, o Grande Leão há quase dez anos.

- Dez anos? - ela perguntou, chocada.

- Fomos coroados cedo, sabe. Hoje tenho vinte anos e Peter vinte e cinco. Susan tem vinte e quatro e Lucy tem dezoito. Fomos coroados bem cedo mesmo. Não há muitos humanos em Nárnia, sabe? Lucy vai ficar contente por ter mais alguém além de Susan para conversar.

- Se não há humanos, o que há? - ela perguntou, cada vez mais interessada em Nárnia.

- Centauros, anões, elfos, ninfas, além de animais falantes de todas as espécies que possa imaginar - ele respondeu, sorrindo ao ver o brilho nos olhos da garota - e você veio de onde?

- Inglaterra, mas provavelmente vocês não devem conhecer - ela respondeu.

- Inglaterra? - Peter perguntou, finalmente entrando na conversa - era onde morávamos!

Edmund e Peter passaram longas horas contando a Elizabeth como foram parar em Nárnia, porque foram coroados, como derrotaram a Feiticeira Branca e inúmeras outras coisas que deixavam a garota cada vez mais fascinada. Mal perceberam que já havia anoitecido, e Edmund anunciou que iria dormir e retirou-se para a sua cabine. Peter determinou que Elizabeth dormiria em sua cabine e que ele dormiria junto com Edmund. Ignorou os protestos da garota e a acompanhou até a porta da cabine. Não sabia o porquê, mas não queria que ela fosse dormir, mesmo que fosse por algumas horas. Queria passar a noite conversando com ela, descobrindo mais sobre sua vida e, acima de tudo, sentiu medo que ela pudesse desaparecer do mesmo jeito em que apareceu. Relutantemente despediu-se dela, quando ela bocejou.

Elizabeth estava cansada, tirou as botas e as calças e deitou-se na enorme cama, sentindo o cheiro gostoso dos travesseiros e almofadas. O cheiro de Peter. Não importou-se em afastar tais pensamentos, simplesmente fechou os olhos e caiu em um sono profundo, em que sonhou com um enorme leão dourado rugindo. A princípio pensou que sentiria medo, mas o leão aproximou-se dela e disse para que ela dormisse, e ela obedeceu.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. A PROFECIA, A CALORMÂNIA E A FRIEZA DO REI**

Elizabeth acordou na manhã seguinte com algumas batidas na porta da cabine e um Edmund sorridente avisando que logo chegariam em Nárnia. A garota levantou-se rapidamente e calçou as botas, logo após dirigindo-se a uma bacia cheia de água e lavando o rosto. Assim que atingiu a proa, pôde perceber o alvoroço em que se encontrava o navio. Pela primeira vez conseguiu visualizar que os dois Reis realmente haviam dito a verdade: não se via homens no navio, como marinheiros comuns, haviam inúmeras outras criaturas exercendo tal papel. Castores, leopardos, águias e até mesmo alguns centauros estavam a bordo do navio. Elizabeth parou onde estava e limitou-se a ficar observando essa cena curiosa, porém foi interrompida pelo Rei mais novo.

- Mais algumas horas e chegamos - ele exclamou, sorridente, arrancando um sorriso de retribuição da garota - já viu os golfinhos? Estão nadando lado a lado do Navio há algumas horas.

- Não vi. Onde estão? - ela perguntou curiosa.

Edmundo apontou um extremidade do navio, para onde ela saiu correndo. Porém, tropeçou em alguma coisa que não conseguiu identificar e quase caiu, sendo amparada por dois braços fortes.

- Por Aslam, não consegue olhar por onde anda? - Peter ralhou secamente com a garota, soltando-a logo em seguida e caminhando em direção ao irmão mais novo. Elizabeth ficou parada no mesmo lugar alguns segundos, sentindo-se envergonhada e perguntando-se porquê o Rei mais velho parecia sempre estar de mal humor.

- Ele está tendo um momento difícil, sabe - um castor com uma voz feminina disse a ela - está tentando a todo custo evitar uma guerra e isso o desgasta demais.

- Entendo. Mas não sou eu quem está causando tal guerra, portanto não justifica o modo como me tratou - ela respondeu, teimosamente.

- És uma garota de espírito, senhorita - a castora disse, arrancando um sorriso de Elizabeth.

- Não precisa me chamar assim, só Elizabeth basta. E qual o seu nome?

- Pode me chamar de Mrs. Beaver.

- Mas diga-me, Mrs. Beaver - a garota continuou - que guerra o Rei está tentando evitar?

A castora indicou um pequeno barril para que Elizabeth sentasse, e sentou-se ao seu lado, no chão.

- Tudo começou há alguns anos - Mrs. Beaver começou, olhando para o horizonte - na primeira primavera após a coroação dos Quatro Grandes, Aslam interpretou uma profecia, tão antiga quanto a que previa o governo dos dois filhos de Adão e as duas filhas de Eva, que dizia que o Grande estaria destinado a uma jovem de igual valor e posição, e que somente da união dos dois o legado de Adão e Eva se perpetuaria em Nárnia.

- E quem seria o Grande? - Elizabeth perguntou, curiosa.

- High King Peter, é claro - a castora respondeu, como se fosse óbvio - imagine só, desde que essa profecia tornou-se conhecida por todos, inúmeros Reis e Rainhas vieram a Nárnia alegar que suas filhas, netas e sobrinhas seriam a tal jovem de igual valor e posição. Nárnia é provavelmente a terra mais rica em cultura, fauna e flora desse mundo, por isso outros reinos constantemente tentam usar a desculpa da profecia para tentar uma aliança. E isso tem deixado o Rei desgostoso.

Elizabeth ponderou por alguns momentos, perguntando-se se esse era o motivo pelo qual o High King demonstrava tanta frieza para com ela. Perguntava-se se ele pensava que ela era mais alguma dessas garotas sem nada além de roupas e jóias na cabeça, tentando a todo custo tornar-se a High Queen. Sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas, Mrs. Beaver, onde a guerra se encaixa nessa história?

- Se você não me interrompesse o tempo inteiro eu já teria lhe dito! - a castora ralhou, fazendo a garota corar e se desculpar - Dois meses atrás o príncipe calormano Rabadash ofereceu uma nobre como esposa ao High King. Ele declinou mais esta oferta e o príncipe não pareceu gostar muito. Veja bem, Nárnia e Calormânia são rivais desde que me lembro, e o Rei ainda desconfia de que Rabadash tenha intenções de tomar a Rainha Susan como esposa.

- Formando aliança com Nárnia de qualquer jeito - Elizabeth concluiu.

- Exatamente - Mrs. Beaver concordou.

- Aí está você! - Edmund gritou, ao avistar a garota e a castora.

- Aqui estou! - Elizabeth brincou. Era engraçado, mas parecia que já conhecia o jovem rei há muito tempo, como se fossem irmãos. Então permitia-se brincar com ele.

- Dormiu bem? - ele perguntou, cortês.

- Muito bem, alteza - a garota respondeu - a Mrs. Beaver estava me contando histórias muito interessantes sobre Nárnia.

- É mesmo? - ele perguntou - que histórias?

- Basicamente me inteirando dos fatos e conflitos de Nárnia com os países vizinhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e a convidou para tomar café da manhã. Ela agradeceu com empolgação, pois seu estômago já estava, como dizia seu avô, "colado nas tripas" de tanta fome. Ficou impressionada com a variedade de comida que havia a bordo do navio. Frutas, pães e queijos de inúmeros tipos estavam na dispensa. Apesar de apenas uma pequena porção ser destinada a cada tripulante, a porção conferida à Elizabeth a deixou satisfeita.

A garota não pôde deixar de notar, pelo canto do olho, que durante toda a refeição o Rei mais velho não tirava os olhos dela. Permitiu-se olhar algumas vezes diretamente a ele, só para ver se ele desviava o olhar, mas surpreendia-se ao ver que ele sustentava seu olhar até o momento em que ela desistia e voltava a encarar o seu prato. Ele a olhava como se a estudasse, prestava atenção à todos os movimentos da garota. Estava intrigado com ela, com suas maneiras, com o lugar de onde tinha vindo. Odiava admitir, mas queria mais do que tudo saber mais sobre ela, a curiosidade era tanta que quase lhe doía a cabeça. Também não pôde deixar de notar que ela era bonita. _Muito bonita_, o rei pensou. Estranhou também o fato de, apesar de apenas um dia de convívio, já conhecer todos os traços do rosto dela, como se já a visse há muito tempo. Como se já a conhecesse há muito tempo.

A garota por sua vez sentia um leve puxão no umbigo toda vez que voltava a olhar nos olhos azuis do rei, e não sabia o motivo. Pelo menos não por enquanto.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. CAIR PARAVEL**

Uma semana passou-se dentro do navio até que aportaram em Nárnia. Elizabeth corria os olhos por toda extensão do porto, tentando absorver o máximo daquele lugar. Ficou impressionada com a presença dominante da natureza ali. Flores de todas as cores se sobrepunham à grama muito verde e macia. Espíritos florais, que mais tarde ela descobriu se chamarem Dríades, se movimentavam junto com o vento, animais de todos os tipos agiam civilizadamente ajudando a descarregar o navio.

Assim que desceu pela rampa do navio, um enorme centauro fez uma reverência.

- Srta. Gray - ele disse - Sou Oreius.

- Como sabe meu nome? - a garota perguntou, desejando não ter soado rude.

- As estrelas têm me avisado de sua vinda há muitos anos, Srta. Gray.

Elizabeth não teve chance de pedir uma explicação mais detalhada a respeito das estrelas saberem de sua vinda quando nem ela mesma sabia o porquê de estar ali, pois uma juba de cabelos castanho-avermelhados caiu sobre seu rosto e dois braços se fecharam em seus ombros.

- Então é verdade! - a garota que a abraçara exclamou rindo - graças a Aslam agora tenho alguma amiga humana além de Susan!

- Calma, Lucy - Edmund advertiu, rindo, atrás de Elizabeth - vai sufocá-la desse jeito. Elizabeth, essa é minha irmã Lucy, a Rainha Valente, que eu nomearia de Rainha Louca ou Rainha Desvairada.

A garota deu-lhe um beliscão no braço, mas o rapaz apenas riu. Ela tinha enormes olhos azuis, quase tão azuis quanto o do irmão mais velho, e cabelos pouca coisa mais claros do que os de Lizzie. Era muito bonita, e aparentava regular de idade com ela.

- Peter! - a garota gritou, e correu de encontro ao High King, que correspondeu ao seu abraço com um sorriso genuíno no rosto. A estrangeira não conseguiu refrear o sorriso que brotou em seu rosto ao ver o Rei sorrir.

- Onde está Susan? - o mais velho perguntou ao desvencilhar-se da mais nova, mas mantendo uma mão em seu ombro.

- Está no castelo organizando o jantar - a rainha respondeu - sabe como ela é perfeccionista.

- É, sabemos - pontuou Edmund.

- Venha, Elizabeth! - Lucy chamou, pegando a garota pelo pulso e a arrastando para longe dos dois reis.

A Rainha a levou até onde quatro cavalos estavam pastando. Não estavam amarrados, Elizabeth percebeu, e a encararam com curiosidade quando se aproximou. Um cavalo negro se aproximou das duas garotas e fez uma reverência.

- Esse é o seu - disse Lucy.

- Me... meu? - Elizabeth perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, milady - o cavalo respondeu. _Espere, o cavalo?_ Elizabeth piscou várias vezes e encarou o enorme cavalo negro com os olhos arregalados.

- Você falou?

- Sim, milady - o cavalo respondeu - aqui em Nárnia todos os animais falam. E, perdoe minha falta de educação, sou Phillip, seu cavalo.

Elizabeth não pôde evitar sorrir.

- Você é um verdadeiro Sir, Phillip - respondeu a garota, levantando uma das mãos para acariciar o focinho do animal - posso?

Phillip assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e a garota se aproximou, acariciando-lhe o pelo negro e macio. Não percebera que os dois reis haviam se aproximado, até a voz do High King penetrar-lhe os ouvidos.

- Gostou do presente?

Elizabeth virou-se para o rei e sorriu.

- Se gostei? Eu amei - o rei sorriu com a resposta animada da garota - mas não posso aceitá-lo.

- Por que não pode? - ele perguntou.

- Porque isso é tão... muito, entende? - ela não conseguia explicar - não acho que eu mereça, além do fato de um cavalo falante não poder ter um dono. Eles são tão livres.

O rei se aproximou da garota, que havia voltado seus olhos para o grande cavalo negro, escovando-lhe a crina com os dedos. Elizabeth quase podia sentir a respiração tranquila de Peter em seus cabelos, de tão próximos que estavam.

- Se engana quanto ao fato de não merecer - ele disse - mas tem razão quanto ao fato de serem animais livres. O aceitaria como amigo, então?

A garota sorriu e olhou do rei ao animal, que se curvou.

- Adoraria ser sua amiga, Phillip, o que acha?

- Acho que seria uma honra, milady.

O cavalo então se ajoelhou para que a garota conseguisse montá-lo, e os três reis e Elizabeth cavalgaram até Cair Paravel juntos. A garota percebeu que o rei mais velho estava de ótimo humor, coisa que não via desde o dia em que se conheceram. A verdade era que o rei estava feliz em voltar para casa, em estar perto de sua família e seu povo.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, Elizabeth ficou maravilhada com a beleza de tudo o que via. Nem em seus sonhos imaginou castelo mais majestoso, claro, alegre e bonito quanto aquele. Sentiu em seu peito aflorar uma sensação estranha de que havia achado seu lugar. O castelo ficava às margens do mar muito azul, era dourado e bandeiras e tapetes vermelhos eram vistos por todo lugar. As cores de Nárnia coloriam o lugar, assim como as flores e árvores que quase invadiam o castelo. O canto dos pássaros e das dríades podia ser ouvido há metros e mais metros de distância, e tudo era lindo e transpirava vida.

- Bem vinda a Cair Paravel - Edmund disse a Elizabeth, que sorriu.

Os quatro desmontaram de seus cavalos e adentraram o castelo. O salão principal conseguia ser ainda mais lindo do que o lado de fora de Cair. Elizabeth viu uma enorme mesa dourada com uma toalha vermelha posta com pratos, taças e talheres dourados, frutas coloridas organizadas com graça pela mesa, guardanapos muito brancos bordados em dourado, velas brancas acesas e pães e carnes de todos os tipos prontos para a refeição. Um barulho foi ouvido do lado oposto da mesa, e os quatro viraram-se em direção à ele. A porta havia sido aberta e uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos escuros, corria em direção a eles de braços abertos.

- Até que enfim chegaram! - a mulher disse, abraçando Edmund e, logo depois, Peter. Ela parou, então, e encarou Elizabeth com um sorriso.

A mulher era sem dúvidas a mais linda que já havia visto. Tinha longos cabelos negros caindo em ondas até a cintura, uma pele branca perfeita, que mais parecia ser feita de porcelana, lábios grandes e rosados e olhos azuis, meio esverdeados, com cílios longos e pretos.

- Você deve ser Elizabeth - ela disse, abraçando a garota - é tão bonita!

- Digo o mesmo da senhorita, Majestade - Elizabeth respondeu.

- Por favor, me chame de Susan, tenho quase a sua idade para que me chame de senhorita ou Majestade. Ficaria mais a vontade se pudesse me chamar pelo nome.

- Claro - a garota respondeu - Susan.

A Rainha Gentil sorriu e apontou para a mesa, dizendo para se sentarem e comerem antes que a comida esfriasse. Elizabeth nunca havia visto tanta comida em toda a sua vida, e comeu com vontade. Após o jantar a Rainha Valente mostrou à garota os seus aposentos. O quarto era enorme, todo decorado nas cores de Nárnia, e a cama era tão grande que poderiam dormir três de Elizabeth. Mas o que impressionou mesmo a garota foi o closet, um aposento separado dentro do quarto, com vestidos de todas as cores, mas predominantemente azuis. A garota achou engraçado ter tantos vestidos de sua cor favorita.

Edmund se ofereceu para mostrar o castelo à Elizabeth. Os dois já haviam percorrido uma vasta extensão do palácio durante uma hora, e estavam caminhando por um amplo corredor no segundo andar de Cair.

- Peter queria fazer isso, sabe - Edmund disse.

- Isso o que? - a garota perguntou.

- Mostrar-lhe o castelo.

A garota sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes.

- Então por que ele não o fez? - ela perguntou, desviando o olhar para os quadros na parede. Um em especial lhe chamou a atenção e ela parou. Era um quadro muito bem pintado do High King segurando a espada e lutando contra uma mulher muito bonita vestida de gelo, que ela imaginou ser a Feiticeira Branca.

- Ele foi convocado para uma reunião com os conselheiros - Edmund respondeu, parando ao lado de Elizabeth. Ela virou-se para ele.

- E você não deveria estar lá junto?

- Minha presença sempre é dispensada nessas primeiras reuniões, eles costumam me procurar quando precisam de estratégia - ele sorriu - sou a cabeça pensante desse reino.

Os dois riram.

- E onde iremos agora, cabeça pensante?

- Iremos jantar.

O jantar foi servido com mais capricho ainda do que o almoço, se é que isso era possível. Susan era realmente perfeccionista, e Elizabeth se perguntava como ela conseguia parecer mais bonita a cada vez que a via. O lugar arranjado para a garota era na ponta da mesa, exatamente à frente do assento do Rei. Ela o pegava constantemente dirigindo seu olhar a ela, e tentava disfarçar o rubor que tomava suas bochechas encarando o prato de comida.

- Você tem algum namorado na Inglaterra, Elizabeth? - Susan perguntou animada, fazendo com que Elizabeth se engasgasse com a comida. Lucy ofereu-lhe um copo d'água. A garota recuperou o fôlego e notou com desconcerto que o High King parecia realmente interessado e um tanto impaciente em saber a resposta.

- Não, não tenho.

- Mas uma garota da sua idade já devia ter pelo menos um pretendente - a Rainha Gentil afirmou - quantos anos tem mesmo?

- Dezenove - Elizabeth respondeu, tomando outro gole de água - vinte em novembro.

- Vinte! - a Rainha exclamou - Com toda certeza podemos arranjar um ótimo pretendente para você aqui, temos um bom relacionamento com os reinos vizinhos, com exceção de Telmar, é claro.

- Não é necessário - a garota desesperou-se - eu agradeço, mas não me interesso em arranjar um pretendente.

- Por que não? - dessa vez uma voz grave perguntou, a garota olhou em direção a voz e encontrou olhos muito azuis a encarando com curiosidade.

- Eu só - ela quase gaguejou - gosto de liberdade, e além disso não sei se ficarei aqui tempo o suficiente para isso.

- Acha que irá embora logo? Não gostou daqui? - o Rei perguntou, e Elizabeth podia jurar que ele estava preocupado.

- Eu não sei. E eu amei este lugar, não me entenda mal - ela tentou se explicar - mas tenho minha família, meu próprio mundo, não pertenço à Nárnia.

- Aslam decide quem pertence a Nárnia ou não - o Rei pontuou.

- Aslam não decide aonde eu pertenço, ou aonde devo ficar - Elizabeth rebateu.

- Como se atreve? - Peter levantou-se e bateu com o punho na mesa. A garota arregalou os olhos.

- Peter! - Edmund levantou, lançando ao irmão mais velho um olhar mortal.

- Se me dão licença, vou me retirar - Elizabeth levantou-se, colocou o guardanapo de pano sobre a mesa e dirigiu-se à porta.

- Não lhe concedi licença para sair - Peter disse, irritado. Porém a irritação de Elizabeth era maior.

- Então me retirarei sem ela, _Majestade_.

A garota bateu a porta e correu até seu quarto, trancando-se e jogando-se na cama. Não entendia o porquê, mas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

_Por que ele está tão bravo? Por que eu me sinto mal por ele estar bravo comigo?_

E, para sua surpresa, pegou-se rezando à Aslam que a ajudasse a encontrar uma resposta.


End file.
